The general public uses electronic mobile devices such as cell phones, tablets, laptops, or the like to perform a myriad of daily tasks. It can be quite inconvenient to a user when one of these devices runs out of battery power. This is especially true if the user does not have an available charging adapter for the device. Users may find themselves asking friends, or even strangers, to borrow a charging adapter. In some cases, there may not be any charging ports, or power outlets in the immediate vicinity, making charging the device even more cumbersome. Even in cases where charging stations, ports, or outlets are available, a user may have to remain close to the device. For example, charging a phone in a public place may require the user to remain in the general area of the phone to avoid theft. For the aforementioned reasons, conventional techniques can make it difficult to charge electronic devices in a public or semi-public space.